1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension tower that supports a front suspension, and a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle body structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-111200 (JP-2010-111200 A), a damper housing (a suspension tower) that is hung between a side frame (a front side member) and upper and lower members is constituted by a light alloy such as aluminum alloy or the like, with a view to reducing the weight of a vehicle body. Two front and rear brackets made from steel plates are combined with a lower end portion of this damper housing by being fastened by bolts, for the sake of different material combination with the side frame made from a steel plate. Besides, two front and rear bracket assembling portions made from steel plates are combined with an upper portion of the side frame. These bracket assembling portions and the aforementioned front and rear brackets are combined with each other respectively through welding such as spot welding or the like.
In the vehicle body structure as described above, there are combination portions for combining the damper housing with the front and rear brackets, combination portions for combining the front and rear brackets with the front and rear bracket assembling portions, and combination portions for combining the front and rear bracket assembling portions with the side frame, between the damper housing and the side frame. In this manner, there are many combination portions, so there is room for improvement from the standpoint of efficiently transmitting a load input from the front suspension to the damper housing to the side frame.